The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, prepared such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. Pat. No. 1,081,304 prepared polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended the process to prepare linear alternating polymers by the use of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest because of the greater availability of the polymers in quantity. These polymers, often referred to as polyketones or polyketone polymers, have been shown to be of the repeating formula --CO--(A)-- wherein A is the moiety of ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic unsaturation. By way of further example, when the unsaturated hydrocarbon is ethylene, the polymer will be of the repeating formula --CO--(CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2)--. The general process for the more recent preparation of such polymers is illustrated by a number of Published European Patent Application Nos. including 121,965 and 181,014. The process typically involves a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastics having established utility in the preparation of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink and internal and external parts for the automotive industry, which articles are prepared by conventional methods. For some applications, it has been found desirable to have properties for a polymeric material which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymer. It would be of advantage to retain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. These advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.